


The Lost Avatar: Hunter x Hunter

by toaster_struddle



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Earth, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Fire, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Water, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaster_struddle/pseuds/toaster_struddle
Summary: Hunter x Hunter and Avatar crossover where the universes are somewhat merged.Gon, a 12 year old island boy. After discovering the news of Ging. He decides to be a hunter and see what Ging saw. He wants to discover the world.His curiosity only grows as each day goes by.or: Gon find out about his dead beat dad and decides to find out what Ging liked so much to leave his child behind. And throughout his journey, his main goal slowly fogs and he finds a new over time.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually written anything good. But keep an eye on the prologue. I do plan to make many references back to it in the later chapters!
> 
> my tumblr has my hunter x avatar notes. Or the few that i did put in there!
> 
> I also post idea's and more notes for different au's that I have in mind. But not all the time
> 
> https://jynloser.tumblr.com/post/630151452893085696/hunter-x-hunter-avataratlatlok-au-i

A knock. Then another on the door. Mito turned her head at the soft noise and pulled away from her chores. She was 14, living with her grandmother.

“Oh dear,” hummed an elderly voice.

Mito came up from behind the small elderly woman, her eyes meeting with a small pair of golden brown.  
Sucking in a breath she lifted her eyes, staring directly at a man. Identical pair of golden brown.

“Hello grandmother-” he hesitated. “Mito.”

Mito said nothing. Feeling an ember rise in her chest. Eye’s narrowed.

“Welcome home, Ging,” their grandmother spoke gently and happily.

“Come in.”

The elderly woman grabbed the young man by the hand. Leading him to the living room and seated him at the loveseat. 

Mito followed. A scowl present on her youthful features.

“You’ve grown so much,” the old woman croaked while she gently took the small child from Ging’s hands. Golden brown eyes wide with wonder.

“And brought an addition.”

Ging visibly inhaled. Mito noticed, her lips pursed.

“His name?”

“Gon,” Ging answered, quickly. 

Glancing at his younger cousin.

Mito noted then that the man must be anxious. Though she turned her head to her grandmother which was cradling the small boy.

“How long will you be staying Ging dear?” their grandmother asked.

Allowing her fragile hand to be held in Gon’s small soft palm. He giggled and pulled the finger to his chubby face.

“A couple weeks at most..” Ging had answered hesitantly, as if considering something.

“Ah,” she sounded so disappointed but smiled regardless at the man.

He smiled in return.

“What about Gon?”

No answer.

Mito frowned at that and walked over to her grandmother to look at the small child. She stared into those golden brown eyes. Her expression softened, those innocent eyes melting her heart almost immediately. 

“You don’t know what to do?” Mito spoke up.

A silent nod.

Mito kept her eyes on the child. Her expression contorting. Her lips pressed together in a thin line. She then raised her head. Staring at her cousin.

“His mother?”

“She didn’t want to raise him. We parted ways shortly after leaving the hospital,” Ging explained.  
A careful expression on his features. 

“I didn’t know where else to bring him but here…” Ging added, in a softer, quieter volume.

Mito held a bitter look, her teeth picking at her pink lip. At a loss of words for a few minutes. Leaving the house completely and entirely silent. Somewhat overwhelming. 

Mito swallowed. Turning her head to look at Gon. The small boy was reaching for her limp hand. Reaching the best he could. Needy.

“Did you plan to leave him here? Run off to another one of those... _adventures_?” Mito spoke bitterly. Turning her attention back to Ging.

No answer.

“Well?,” she spoke bitterly.

Ging’s right leg bounced a bit. Looking down at his knees while the elderly woman walked over to him, pressing her palms onto his shoulders. Saying nothing.  
His gold brown eyes shone with distress. He didn't even say anything to defend himself.

Mito scoffed.

Two weeks later. Ging left. Gon cried.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you aunt Mito," Gon spoke softly.
> 
> Mito brushed the back of his head with her fingers.
> 
> "I love you too," she hummed softly. Tears dripped from her chin. Releasing the boy.
> 
> Gon stepped back and smiled at his aunt.
> 
> Mito returned a gentle and weak smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of Gon and Mito, so if you like wholesome mother and child moments. Here you go! Also Gon now has a design for this au and it's posted onto my tumblr.  
> Go sneak a peak! https://jynloser.tumblr.com/post/630999657780264960/i-have-hxh-avatar-au-design-for-gon-sadly-only
> 
> I haven't started the second chapter yet but I will start the outline sometime this week.  
> I won't have a schedule for the posting so it's most likely going to be a couples here and probably more the next. That's how my motivation works sadly.
> 
> On my docs where I type the story. I have over 20 pages for chapter 1. It was worth mentioning.

“Mito?” A small voice squeaked.

The sound of breathing and a ticking clock. Mito groaned quietly and rolled over to see big gold-brown.

A small boy stood there, looked exhausted, but carried a pillow and small blanket.

“Gon?” Mito croaked and slowly sat up. A groggy, tired hum came from her throat while Gon watched quietly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I...I had a nightmare,” he mumbled. Staring at her. 

Mito blinked and reached over, lifting him up on the bed. Gon settled beside her, placing his pillow.

Mito covered him up with her blankets once he finished and smiled.

Gon looked at his aunt. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the room.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” She asked.

Mito took the time to get comfortable under the blankets besides the child. 

When she turned to him. She noticed him fiddle with the blankets before looking back at her.

“It was scary.” He mumbled.

Tears started to bubble in his eyes. A rare sight. The only time Mito ever saw him cry was when he came in from the yard with a bloody scrape. 

She wouldn’t let him wander the forest on his own. Not yet, at least.

“E-everyone disappeared and I was all alone. But this scary monster came on the island and wandered the island,” the boy continued. His tiny hands squeezing the sheets.

Mito hummed softly, listening. Her knuckle instinctively brushing against the boy’s cheek. 

Which visibly leaned into her warm skin. Seeking physical comfort from his mother.

Mito figured the boy couldn’t continue and pulled his small frame to her embrace. She felt him snuggle up against her. Crying.

“Sh Gon,” she soothed, her hand brushing the back of his head.

She continued to brush through his hair, listening to his hiccups that just occurred.

Mito thought for a moment in the silence. She then grinned.

“That monster will never get you. It’ll neve get through my defenses,” she said and started tickling the boy.

He burst into a laughing fit. His cheeks still soaked, but her tickling made his tears stop.

“Aunt Mito!” Gon cried out and kicked out, laughing.

He squirmed while Mito tickled him a couple seconds longer before finally stopping. 

Gon giggled between hiccups. And the room fell silent until the two of them only heard his hiccups. Mito laughed quietly as did Gon.

Mito then cupped the boy’s cheeks and kissed his forehead while he remained in a giddy fit.

“Aunt Mito?”

“Hmm?”

Mito was drying off his cheeks while he spoke. Hiccup...

“I love you,” he spoke with winded enthusiasm. Mito could basically see his big wide toothy smile. 

She smiled warmly and kissed his forehead again.

“I love you too, little stinker,” she chuckled.

Gon visibly beamed and snuggled up against the young adult again. Mito wrapped her arms around his small frame. Hearing his content sigh.

The hiccups were gone at the perfect timing.

She hummed. Closing her eyes, already hearing Gon’s heavy breathing. 

Sleeping peacefully.

←✧✧✦✦→

Gon burst through the front door. Now he is much taller. He wasn’t a small little 4-year-old anymore. As much as Mito missed those nights where she’d find him in her bed, asking for a story. Or even him just coming because he wanted to.

“Aunt Mito!” He cried out.

“I’m in time for lunch, right!?” Gon asked while he raced into the kitchen. Bouncing on his toes as the boy rushed out too fast to put on shoes this morning.

“Of course,” an elderly woman hummed.

“Abe!” Gon chirped and skipped over to the elderly woman.

“Welcome home,” the woman hummed and stepped away from the stove to be embraced by the youth. Gon hadn’t quite reached her height, but it was noticeable that he’d get there soon.

“Did you discover anything in the forest?” The elder asked as she returned to her task.

“I got to see a lot of the hog monkeys! I gave one a pear from one of the trees!” Gon spoke with a bunch of enthusiasm, gold-brown eyes bright with joy.

Gon’s great grandmother chuckled softly while Mito turned to Gon.

Mito was just walking back into the kitchen.

“Tell us the whole story once you set the table, young man!” Mito spoke in an alarming tone to which the boy immediately reacted to.

He rushed to the glass cabinet and pulled out plates, silverware, and table mats. He set the mats on the table then the plates and silverware quickly. Of course it wasn’t perfect.

And it didn’t take long for the two women to set the pot and pan on the heat pads. Gon rushed to his seat, sitting on his knees and clearly excited to eat the meal his two most favorite people made for lunch.

Mito pulled out her grandmother’s chair before sitting herself and holding her two hands in prayer. Her family mirrored her action.

Then everyone dove in.

←✧✧✦✦→

“I’ll be back before dark! As promised!” Gon yelled and was out the door again.

He rushed through the forest, excited as usual. Adrenaline. And movement got his heart pumping, and he was excited to play with the hog monkeys or mess with frogs.

He liked the croaking noises they made all night and day. His mind whirled.

He could play with the dragonflies or feed the snail sloths.

He couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the thoughts. His smile was so wide while he just ran to wherever his feet could take him.

Figuring out what to do could wait until after he reaches his destination.

Somewhere.

He had landed awkwardly, his feet aching before his foot slipped, and he fell from the tree.

One of his hands swung up. He could hear earth groan from under him, his eyes wide.

He made contact with rock and soil. But it barely took him a moment to notice that he stood on a pillar of earth.

Confused, Gon shuffled and slid down the bunched up earth and soil pillar he supposedly created. He blinked.

“Did I do that?” He verbally asked himself.

Well, it obviously had to be him. He was just about the only little boy who really wandered the forest.

He continued to ponder about it, lost in thought momentarily.

Mito brought up bending once.

That is if he could recall that moment. It would be nice.

He was pulled from his mind and back to reality the second he heard shuffling with a low snarl to follow.

He turned to see that massive animal. Eyes as wide as they can go.

His body stiffened at the sight. He could hear Aunt Mito at the back of his mind telling him to avoid the fox bears in the forest.

Gon swallowed as the massive animal stepped closer. Taking its time.

He didn’t know what to do. His gold-brown eyes enlarged with fear.

He had backed up. Unsure if running away would be a good option.

Gon swallowed, forcing whatever dry saliva was left in his dry mouth.

The heel of his foot met with a tree root, and he fell back. He grunted.

Eyes glue to the rising animal. Towering over his stiff motionless body.

**BOOM.**

Gon flinched, and his ears rang. He covered one of them, his brows pinched.

“Are you good, kid?” Asked a stranger.

He was taking a moment to recover from that sound. His ears are somewhat hurting.

Gon didn’t answer immediately. His palm pressed to the lobe of his ear. He looked up.

A very tall man with long white hair stood near him. Carrying a dangerous rifle in one hand.

The two turned their attention to a cub which scrambled from the bushes to the now deceased mother.

“Um. Thank you.”

Gon felt extremely tiny compared to this man while he stood up.

The world blurred for Gon. His cheek buzzed with a burning pain. He had stumbled a bit.

He was hit right across the face.

His eyes big and round while he looked up at the man.

“What are you doing wandering into fox bear territory!?” The man yelled.

Gon looked down, palm on his cheek. His face scrunched.

“Do you know it is dangerous around this season?!” He spat.

The feeling of guilt balled up in his stomach. He felt sick while the man went on with scolding, and yelling.

Gon could tell that this stranger hated killing animals.

“Don’t you have a father to teach you these things, boy?!” The yelling ceased but only to an irritated sigh.

“No,” Gon answered, quietly.

The man was quiet for a few moments. Gon drowned in it.

Feeling like an eternity later, he heard a heavy sigh.

“Ok,” the man answered flatly.

Gon looked up, his hands dropping to his waist.

The man had lifted his rifle. He aimed directly at the cub. Gon cried out and immediately ran forward.

He scooped up the startled cub. The small animal digging its claws into his shoulder. Gon winced.

Gon watched the man lose composure for a moment.

“Leave the cub, it’ll most likely seek revenge on humans for the death of its mother,” the man sighed.

“No.”

“Kid-”

“I’ll raise the cub,” Gon stared at the man. Stubborn light in his golden-brown eyes.

“Fox bears cannot be tamed,” said the man, squinting his eyes at the boy and the cub.

The animal was squirming in Gon’s arms. Crying out and struggling.

Blood soaked the boys shirt from where the cub had scratched. But Gon gave the cub a reassuring look.

The look Mito would often give him when he got hurt or cried.

“I’ll teach him how to survive in the woods,” Gon answered stubbornly.

The man grumbled something while Gon stared at him, Intensity shone in his gold-brown eyes.

The man felt he recognized those eyes. Seen them somewhere.

Gon watched the man take a moment to collect his thoughts.

He blinked.

“Kid, do you know your father?” the man asked out of nowhere and changed the subject from the cub.

Gon looked taken aback. His brows twitching. He didn't know.

Mito never explained aside that both of his parents died in an accident.

He was curious to know about them but whenever he asked Mito would shut him down on that topic.

Gon shook his head.

“Full name?”

“Gon Freecss,” Gon answered immediately and finally released the cub.

The small animal rushed to the lying body, not yet buried.

"Then I'm sure you'd want to hear about him, Ging Freecss."

"Ging?"

←✧✧✦✦→

It was past dark. Gon was darting to the house. He didn’t want to break Mito’s promise. He always felt bad when he did.

“Aunt Mito!” He called from the front yard, running to the door.

He wasn’t sure if the woman could hear him from outside, but he attempted anyway. Gon quickly reached the front door and knocked. 

Bouncing on his toes. Impatient. He held his hands behind his back, at the end of his tail bone. Gon perked up when the door opened and a woman with ginger hair was in view.

“Gon,” voice stern.

Gon smiled, a sheepish one. Mito then sighed and looked towards the boy’s shoulder. Raising a brow while she led the boy inside.

“What’s this?” She had asked, poking at the bandaged wound.

“I fell,” Gon answered, blinking rapidly and his smile widened.

Gon was surprised to feel his Aunt change his course and back towards the door. She gently pushed him out and closed the door.

“You can come in once you tell the truth Gon Freecss!” Her tone meant business.

“I’m sorry Aunt Mito! I got scratched,” the boy whined at the door, fingers fiddling with the end of his folded shorts.

It was the truth, but he didn’t tell the whole truth. The door then opened and Gon hopped inside.

Mito didn’t seem convinced but she settled with it.

“Let’s go eat hmm?” Mito asked and Gon eagerly nodded his head.

“And I’d love to hear what you did out in the forest today. As would your great-grandmother,” Mito hummed, leading him into the kitchen to a prepared meal. 

“Hi Abe!” Gon chirped.

He received a greeting in return and went over to his seat. His family prayed before eating and Gon felt the expectant eyes on him. 

Then he began to explain what he did in the forest. But he felt that he could ask about Ging later.

←✧✧✦✦→

His great-grandmother retired to her room. Leaving Gon and his aunt to clean up the table and dishes.

Gon seemed hesitant while he carefully placed the bowls and plates in the glass cabinet. His lips pressed together, brows pinched.

“Thinking about something little man?” Mito asked.

Gon flinched. Lifting his gaze to his aunt. Gold brown eyes meeting hazel.

“Yeah…”

“Do I get to know the wonders of Gon’s mind then?” Mito asked, a smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

Gon smiled too. His aunt always made him smile.

“Aunt Mito. Can you tell me about Ging?”

Mito dropped the plate into the soapy, water filled. A soft thud heard then. Mito had only said that Gon’s parents had passed away in an accident shortly after he was born. Although she would never mention that fowl man's name.

Gon watched his aunt’s face contort bitterly. He looked confused.

“Where’d you learn that name?” She questioned.

Gon swallowed nervously. Picking up one of the dishes from the drying rack and rubbing a dry towel over the surface.

“I met someone today. His name is Kite, and he told me all about Ging. About some of his adventures and the Hunter as-soci-ation,” Gon answered, sounding out the last word.

Pausing in his movements to look at the woman beside him. She resumed scrubbing the dishes.

“I... I want to meet him,” Gon continued.

“I want to take the hunter exam-”

“No. No you will not. You will not meet Ging or go do the Hunter exam,” Mito sounded angry.

Furious at most. Gon drooped and he finished drying the plate. He went to go put it away quietly. 

“Gon,” Mito spoke up then. Turning her head to look at the boy. Her eyes met with those big gold brown.

Her own gaze slowly averted, her brows pinched. Similarly to Gon.

“Your father left you here as a baby,” she said after a few minutes of silence.

Gon swallowed and stared at his aunt. Gripping the handle to the cabinet door. Then gently closed it.

“I’m sorry, Gon,” Mito sighed.

Gon only shook his head and smiled at his aunt.

He noticed the sad gleam in her hazel eyes. He fiddled with the rim of his shorts. 

“It’s ok aunt Mito,” he hummed.

She walked over to his and rested her hand on his shoulder. Massaging the muscle there for a short moment.

Hazel meeting golden-brown.

Smiling weakly.

“We can talk about it after you bathe, Gon?” Mito spoke gently. A bit hesitant.

The boy nodded his head. His eyes lit up a bit.

The woman watched him rush up to his bedroom. The sound of pounding feet then quiet. Leaving Mito alone in the kitchen.

She drained the soapy water from the sink. Placing the remaining dishes on the drying rack before leaning forward.

She put weight on one of her hands. The other pressed to her forehead.

Seconds later she pinched the bridge of her nose.

A sigh. She pushed herself away from the counter. Limbs feeling heavy. 

Finishing up the kitchen chores before untying her apron to put away. 

“Oh Gon,” She sighed softly.

Walking to the upstairs bathroom.

←✧✧✦✦→

"Gon," Mito hummed.

Gon had walked in to see her waiting. He had a towel on his wet hair.

He skipped over and sat beside his aunt. Resting up against the headboard of his bed.

Seeming eager to listen.

Mito remained still, hands woven together and she breathed.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she sighed.

"Do you still want to know more about Ging?"

Gon nodded with a hum. Of course he did, his curiosity still burned harshly.. Patting the spot next to him. Mito looked back and smiled weakly.

Scooting back and sitting beside the boy which leaned against her. Content.

"Ging, before he left Whale Island the first time was adventurous as you, Gon," Mito spoke then. Picking out old foggy memories.

"Wandered the island at your age, he always wanted to try something new in the forest," she hummed.

"I'm certain he wanted more though," she looked at Gon. Her features relaxed.

"He left for the hunter exam at 12. For the years he was gone. I don't know what he did while he was away, but I'm assuming he traveled. Aside from when I saw him as a child. I never really knew him," she continued.

Gon nodded his head while Mito gently threaded her fingers through his wet hair.

"So when he came back, carrying you in his arms. I felt so infuriated with your father. Never once did he come back until then," she huffed.

Gon nodded again, being awfully quiet but he was listening. He wanted to know as much as he could about the other part of his family.

Shrouded in mystery and screamed adventure. He wanted to find Ging, see what made him so interested in doing what he does.

Gon wanted to know more still. Just what else was there about his father.

"Ging and I had many arguments while he stayed for a couple of weeks. Your great grandmother had to settle things almost every time."

"She must've been so stressed out then," Mito mumbled, mostly to herself.

"But despite my anger towards him. Despite that everyone was home," she sighed.

She looked down at Gon and patted his head.

"You cried so much when he left," she hummed and Gon looked at her, surprised.

"I did!?"

"Oh definitely, you'd cry yourself to sleep," she chuckled.

A small smile on her face.

Gon looked away then. His lips pressed together. His brows pinching for a short moment. Then looked back at his aunt.

Golden-brown eyes, grazed with tiredness but hopeful.

"Mito...Can I take the hunter exam?" Gon asked. 

Mito looked at him. Eye's meeting. Her hazel eyes hardened. Her body tensed a bit.

"No," she answered.

Gon's expression dropped, he had been so hopeful. But he still has some time to change her mind. At least it would work, he really wanted it too.

"Now come, let's dry your hair before you catch a cold. It's chilly tonight," Mito spoke calmly.

Changing the subject as smoothly as she could. Though she could see that Gon wanted to continue with taking the hunter exam.

Her expression wasn't readable. Gon blinked. He scooted off his bed and pinched the end of his shorts. 

Mito watched him for a few moments before she climbed off herself.

She led the way to the bathroom, Gon following behind her. Mito walked in and dug out the hair dryer while Gon sat over the toilet next to the sink.

Mito plugged the dryer in and ruffled Gon's wet droopy hair.

"Oh, and Gon?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't run off into the forest tonight," she half-scolded.

Gon sputtered immediately.

"You knew!?" Gon asked, his golden-brown eyes were wide.

"Of course I knew! You're so noisy. Little stinker," she huffed.

Starting the dryer. Blowing through the boy's hair.

Gon sighed, acting guilty.

"Sorry aunt Mito," he sighed softly, his fingers now tugging at the end of his shorts.

"Mm! No more sneaking off at night. I'm worried you'll get hurt. Understand?" She spoke in her motherly tone.

"Yes aunt Mito," Gon mumbled.

Mito hummed with contentment while she ran her fingers through his hair.

Mito didn't take much longer to finish and turned off the hairdryer.

Gon yawned while Mito put the dryer away

It wasn't sticking up as usual. She even wondered how the boy even managed to get his hair in that spiky look.

Gon was now standing there, now even more drowsy from the heat. He yawned again, subconsciously reaching for Mito's hand.

She smiled.

She took hold of his hand, a small squeeze before quietly leading him back into his room.

Gon rubbed his eye with his free hand while he and his aunt walked in his room. and towards his bed.

Gon shoved the blankets away before climbing on his bed.

Mito covered the boy with the blanket and leaned over, kissing his forehead.

"Do you want your window open?"

A nod. 

Mito walked over to the window then and unlocked it. Lifted it up a couple inches.

She walked to his lamp, turning it off before quietly leaving his room.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight aunt Mito."

.  
.  
.  
.

Gon rolled over on his bed, snuggling up under his blanket. Blinking slowly.

Tiredness dragged at his body and mind. Although something just feels off to him. 

He felt a small aching tug in his chest, his golden-brown eyes shimmered while he gripped the fabric.

He was starting to wonder why his own father didn't visit him.

Did his father not _want_ or _need_ him at all?

←✧✧✦✦→

The trees groaned from the small push of the warm breeze. Gon sat by the river. The fox bear he took in resting behind him while he fished.

Barefooted and sitting on a stone he pulled up.

A fish tugged on the line and Gon immediately pulled. Reeling in the fish quickly.

He yanked the animal from the water. The fish landed on the ground, flopping around. Gon scrambled to the fish and picked it up quickly before tossing it at the fox bear.

"Here, Kon!" He hummed.

Kon had leapt at the fish, snatching it in his jaws and immediately began to eat. 

Gon laughed and set the handmade fishing pole on the ground.

He was sitting here for lunch since every fishing pole he used snapped.

All in his attempts to catch the lord of the lake.

_You'll have one week to catch the lord of the lake. I'll let you take that exam if you catch it._

Mito's irritated voice echoed in his mind.

Gon sighed and swung his feet.

He needed a stronger fishing pole. He couldn't catch it with what he has now.

And it was already the middle of the week.

He isn't going to give up.

He refuses to. He's going to catch the lord of the lake. He's determined too.

And he had the rest of the afternoon.

←✧✧✦✦→

He groaned loudly. His hands hurt. Scratches forming over aching callouses. Mito had forced his hands under cold water, scolding him.

"Gon, your hands are getting worse," Mito sighed.

"I need to catch the lord of the lake!" Gon answered.

The woman wrapping his hands let out an irritated sigh. Gon only held complete determination in his eyes.

"I won't give up Mito! I really want to take the hunter exam," Gon spoke with enthusiasm.

"I know," Mito sighed softly.

She had walked out the kitchen. Her grandmother waiting at the end of the hall.

"Grandmother?"

"Mito dear," the elderly woman hummed.

Walking forward those old, soft, and fragile hands took Mito's.

"Give him a chance," she spoke so tenderly.

Mito's breath hitched.

“I am grandmother,” Mito huffed, crossing her arms.

Mito's brows pinched. Then relaxed, she sighed out. Her eyes softened.

"If this exam is as hard as the website says. He’ll have to overcome a difficult challenge."

"You are doing a good job at that dear. He’s so determined to prove to you," the old woman hummed.

"But you and I both know that we can’t keep him here much longer. ."

Mito nodded with a sigh.

She knew she couldn't keep Gon on the island any longer. He's always so excited to leave and explore what he's never seen.

Gon was making another fishing pole in the kitchen. Using sticks, string and some vine.

He was very focused. Completely ready to head back out.

"Gon."

The boy lifted his head up, his eyes widening a bit at the sight of a case. 

He blinked and lifted his line of sight.

"What is it?" he asked, starting to lean over the table while Mito set it down.

"A fishing pole," she answered. Kinda bland.

Gon immediately beamed, grinning as wide as his mouth could go while his aunt opened the case.

There rests a nice fishing pole. Looking a bit old but definitely more sturdy than the stick ones he's made.

"Woah," Gon breathed and climbed off his seat.

He walked over to get a better look. Then up at his aunt.

"For me?"

A nod.

His eyes brightened and he picked it up.

He swung it around.

"Gon! Not in the house!" She scolded.

"Sorry," Gon cried out, a bit startled by her voice. But sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You can mess with it tomorrow anyway. Off to bed," Mito huffed.

Gon nodded and scrambled up the stairs and to his room.

Being rather loud in the process.

Mito sighed and sat down at the dinner table. Her fingers woven and her head resting on them.

←✧✧✦✦→

Gon sat up in a tree. His body is completely still. He wore a large leaf, covered in many leaves. 

Blending in with the tree and keeping his location hidden from the animal in the water.

His bandaged hands gripped the handle. His palms stinging from the past few attempts he had made.

It was the last day of the week.

Gon had missed his chance yesterday. The lord of the lake never came.

Which led to his early retreat.

But now he had to catch it. He had to take the hunter exam.

He had too. He couldn't stay here any longer without having too many urges to hop on the next boat and scram.

He loved his family. But he wanted to see. He really wanted to.

Gon swallowed, drew in air from his nose. Then released the air from parted lips.

A small tug. Gon blinked and started pulling back.

The tug went to pulling, and a strong one. 

Gon stood, digging his heels into the solid surface below his feet. 

Gon could see the lord of the lake, struggling to swim off but just barely restrained by a child.

The boy gritted his teeth, pulling back.

He then hopped off from where he stood. His bare feet landing in shallow water.

He kept holding the fishing rod, seeing the fish from behind. He shifted his foot and the animal was forced onto land with a muddy pillar of earth. Which quickly fell back into the water.

Gon grinned and immediately through the water ran over to the fish.

Moving as fast as he could. Excitement was blazing in his chest. He can show this to his aunt. He can leave to take the exam.

The lord of the lake wiggled around, searching for water. Gon kept his distance for the few seconds it moved.

Once the animal had stilled Gon quickly bounced over to it.

He could barely contain his energy while he unhooked the massive fish from his fishing rod.

“I promise to return you back to the lake,” Gon chirped.

Examining it's large size. Gon easily lifted the animal and started racing towards town.

Straight to aunt Mito.

←✧✧✦✦→

Mito was serving a fisherman, smiling as soon as she was thanked. 

She turned to her grandmother and walked over to her.

"Grandmother, you should be resting," Mito hummed.

"My old bones don't ache that much," the elder chuckled.

Mito sighed, a soft smile while she shook her head. She rested her hands at her hips.

"Aunt Mito!" Gon yelled.

Mito could hear the boy very clearly behind her and she momentarily frowned before turning to the boy. 

"Come aunt Mito!" He grinned.

Mito watched him scramble back out and she forced herself to move.

She could feel her grandmother watching. With those calm gentle eyes.

Mito stepped out, seeing the massive fish.

"I caught the lord of the lake aunt Mito!" Gon gave his biggest grin.

Mito could see the little strain on the boy's face.

She sighed and looked down. Gon walked over, looking up at her.

Hope.

"Alright. Fine. ."

"You can take that cursed exam."

Mito watched Gon's face. Excitement, wonder, more excitement.

Such a large smile.

Mito could still remember the boy as a small scared 4 year old. 

Asking to sleep with her a night because of a nightmare.

Mito then weakly smiled back at him. Her hazel eyes shone with bits of sadness.

Bits of her regretting her decision.

←✧✧✦✦→

"Did you pack first aid? Extra clothes and underwear?" Mito asked.

She is hounding him.

"Make sure to brush your teeth before you go to sleep and after you wake up," Mito pressed.

Gon smiled regardless. But he was a bit overwhelmed.

"Be sure to take baths every night and do not skip your meals little man!" Mito continued.

Her tone was stern, motherly and well worried.

"I will aunt Mito," Gon hummed, grinning.

"Promise you'll write a letter everyday?"

"Promise!"

There was a moment of silence between them. Gon looked at his aunt. His golden-brown eyes shone with excitement.

"Promise you'll come home safe?" Mito hummed, sticking out her pinky.

"Mhm!"

Gon reached out with his own.

"Pinky swear made. Whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles. Sealed with a kiss!" The two sang out.

Gon smiled up as his aunt before he was pulled into a loving embrace.

Surprised at first but quickly melted into her hug. He buried his head into his aunt, squeezing the fabric of her shirt.

It was silent between the two for who knows how long.

"I love you aunt Mito," Gon spoke softly.

Mito brushed the back of his head with her fingers.

"I love you too," she hummed softly. Tears dripped from her chin. Releasing the boy.

Gon stepped back and smiled at his aunt.

Mito returned a gentle and weak smile.

Gon looked at her a bit longer. Then he ran over to his great grandmother. 

Mito watched as Gon received a kiss to the forehead.

Gon giggled.

"Come home soon dear. I can't have you miss my homemade pies. Someone has to try them," the elderly woman hummed, chuckling at the end.

Gon nodded happily.

As he parted from his great grandmother he hopped towards the trail.

Waving enthusiastically to his aunt and great grandmother.

One hand, then two. He watched his family waved back.

Gon grinned, then turned away. Running from his home to the docks.

He was so excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not asking much for comments or kudos. It'll keep me motivated to at least continue working on this.
> 
> I not only want to do this for myself but for others! <3


End file.
